


Never Ask For Much

by strcwberryvivi (lovelcce)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberryvivi
Summary: -in which Heaven takes an interest in the salvation of a few girl's lives-





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa groaned from where she lay on the pavement. The ground was wet, but Lisa couldn’t remember it raining. She lifted her had slowly, and the liquid clung to her in a brownish red haze. _Oh_, she thought, _blood_. Her head was throbbing, and she probably had a concussion with her recent luck. There was the sound of footsteps coming closer, and Lisa wondered if it was her assailant coming back to finish the job.

Instead, a young woman with strawberry blonde hair crouched in front of her. The streetlight made a halo effect around her head, and Lisa had the impression that she was gorgeous even though the woman’s features were covered in shadows.

“Come on, Lisa.” The woman said, and her voice was the same, beautiful. “Let’s get you home.”

Lisa mumbled something between “_I’m sorry_” and “_How do you know me_” before the woman gently lifted Lisa into her arms. Head against the woman’s shoulder, Lisa could feel the vibrations of her chuckles as she simply started to walk away from the alley. No one on the street gave them a second glance, as if they were used to this, or if they couldn’t see them at all. Her eyes were heavy though, and Lisa leaned further into the woman shoulder. _She smells like strawberries_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did we say about getting involved in stuff?” Jennie said when she found Lisa propped against their shared apartment door. “You’re gonna get seriously hurt one day.”

“Mn.” Lisa replied, letting Jennie drag her to her feet and onto the sofa. Had the sofa always been this soft?

“I’ll have Jisoo pick up some bandages on her way home.” Jennie said, already typing away at her phone.

“Did you see the woman?” Lisa asked, turning her head slightly.

“Woman?”

“The woman who brought me home. She was beautiful.”

“You were alone when I got home. Are you sure you’re not imagining things?”

“She carried me here, she knew my name.” Lisa said softly.

Jennie laughed before brushing aside a few strands of Lisa’s bangs. “Must have been your guardian angel then, Lisa.”


End file.
